Design and implement the Cardiac Arrhythmia Pilot Study (CAPS). CAPS is a pilot study to compare the effictiveness of various drugs in suppressing complex ventricular arrhythmias and to evaluate their safety. As a clinical center in CAPS, this Contractor is to identify and enroll fifty patients. CAPS is designed to evaluate the feasibility of conducting a full scale trial.